Various box-shaped products are transported from a manufacturer to a retail outlet by stacking a plurality of such products on pallets and winding stretch film around the box-shaped products to secure the load for shipping. However, there have been recurring problems with damage to the box-shaped products during transit. The damage is often encountered during shipment by common carrier. Moreover, existing corner protectors for protecting box-shaped products are difficult to place and maintain on a palletized load.
An example of an existing corner protector for packaging box-shaped products is illustrated in FIG. 1. The corner protector includes two generally perpendicular panels that are generally comprised of several layers of material. These corner protectors are shipped in their generally perpendicular state, necessitating awkward transportation and higher shipping costs. Furthermore, the existing corner protectors are difficult to place on a palletized load. These corner protectors must be held in place by hand or taped to the box-shaped units in order for the pallet to leave the packing station of a packing line. This necessitates extra personnel to maintain the four corner protectors on a palletized load or necessitates using tape with adhesive that sticks to the products being shipped. The present corner protector overcomes these disadvantages and provides an easy to ship and install corner protector.